Neko Knight
by NeyumiKokoroSan
Summary: A small girl found by two knights. Given the past events, it's not strange really. A Meteor,Unexpected Storm, and then her. What more could happen in the strange time of Chronos?


Long, Long ago…There was the Lightning Goddess, Inazuma, and her husband the God of Thunder Ikazuchi, lived far in the unknown wilderness of the Sky. Lady Inazuma was burden with a child. The Child of Storm. Their messenger, Kumo a being of clouds was sent out, telling about the child of Lightning and Thunder, Storm! Soon all of the Sky knew about the child of storm. Kumo made sure not to tell any of the mortals. For at this time, they were at a horrible war.

Soon it was the Day for Storm to be born. Once she was lifted into the air for all to see, lightning struck. Hitting the arms of the one that held her, Storm flew down into the mortal realm. Kumo ordered her Soldiers of Clouds to catch her. Storm had such an impressive power at that time, that she fell through each of Kumo's minions, killing them one by one until she reached the Mortal Realm.

Chronos. They named the era that. Chronos,shall reign eternally. The motto of the ancients.

The Mortals had changed many ,there was a large war going out,between the females and males. After this war,they had separated their countries. The men moved to one side,and the girls,to the often fight.

-Sou Yuuki-

Again with his Partner Ryu. He lived with this guy, and was the more calm, and shy of two, Commander Leon always said that him being a neko added to his personality. Ryu, was straight the opposite, he was an outgoing guy,who loved to have fun. He reached up and ruffled his short black hair, before touching his cat ears once. Black with a shade of white on the inside. " Yuuuuukiiii. You're drifting off again. Remember, Commander told us to find what landed here last night?"

Yuuki just nodded, and began searching along the ground, looking for any holes, or anything that looked suspicious. "Hey, Yuuki. I'll go on up the forest, checking out to see if it landed up there. Remember you brought your sword along. Otherwise, You'll get killed easily the way you space out, Yuuki!" Ryu gave a small laugh and Yuuki nodded, slightly embarrassed by how much he spaces out.

"Alright!~ Tell me if you Find anything Yuuuuuuuukiiii!" Ryu began quickly running up the path, not being bothered by how many rocks were there. For now, Yuuki Sou had peace. He watched as the Birds flew above him, chirping quarter notes. Their colorful feathers, were like clothes on them. This made him look at his own. A gray vest like tunic, with black long sleeves ,and black pants. "YUUUUUUUKI! STOP SPACING OUT AND COME OVER HERE!"

Yuuki determined by how far away was Ryu and finding that it was quite far, he transformed into a black cat. One of his Soul Powers. He ran quickly,as the path began to become a blurr,and found himself falling into a large pit."Mewww….(owww…)" Changing back to his human self,he got up as Ryu glanced at him."Hey Yuuki. Remember that big boom yesterday? That also a huge storm happened? Wouldn't this girl be killed?" Yuuki tilted his head. "A girl?...There are no Girls in—" He couldn't say anymore. There infront of him, was a small girl curled up. She looked more like she was a toddler,and had light brown hair, with cat ears, and a large Bushy tail. She had a tattoo on her arm,which showed a storm in smiled."Maybe this was the thing that Created the explosion?" Yuuki scratched his head."Well…we just can't leave her out ,Commander told us to bring anything suspicious in. That even means her." Ryu took off his gray cloak,and wrapped the small child inside of it."At least we found something to bring back." Yuuki just stared at Ryu. _When did he have this type of personality?_

- Grand Master's Office-

"And You found, what?" The girl was placed on the table, still wrapped in cloth, snoring softly. The Commander stood beside the Grand eyes curious, but still blazing with some sort of unimaginable fury. The Grand Master just stared at the child."I suspect that she fell from the sky. Also Made that large Hole." All eyes were on him. He was old, and wise with age. The Commander,softened down his expression to smile at The Grand Master."Father, Why do you think so?" The Grandmaster snorted,touching the girl's simply tightened up her grip on the cloths that were surrounding her."If you listened to me when I taught you long ago,you'd understand. The Tattoo is how I know. The ancients have a child once every Millennia. We call this Time of Times—" Yuuki broke off the Grand Master." The Resevoir of Chronos…" Quickly realizing how much disrespect that was he bowed."Forgive me,Father."

The Grand Master chuckled."Ain't no reason to say sorry,Yuuki. Yer right on the spot anyways.Y' see, The Resevoir of Chronos,happens not much. When it does,it changes Ancients. This Year was the Resevoir of means this is the Child of Tattoo proves it." The Commander was dumbfounded. Ryu and Yuuki were surprised at what they had found."You see. The Story goes like this,"

He began to sing,in an unusual tone of voice.

"If the child shall come to me,come to me I say.

Put 'er under trainer hard,so she won't kill me one day.

Given to right persons, she'll grow up strong.

Given to the wrong persons, and she'll undo you in Chronos."

Ryu scratched the back of her head."But..Thats a kid's song,Father." The Grand Master nodded."and all true, it is. Basicly it's saying,Given to the right person,and she won'betray to the wrong and she'll kill you in an instant. Meaning with us, if given to Lady Coronbellia,she'll kill us all. If we train 'er to be a knight,like you two. She'll be ,why, You two are going to take care of her. Knights,Yuuki Sou,and Ryu Templar."

The Knights nodded and both got on one knee."we shall train her in the ways of the Knights, no less." Ryu nodded."She shall know all of the basics and advanced Fighting needs,once we are done with her,Father." The Grand Master smiled."Great! Listen,close to where you found 'er,theres an abandoned place that used to be an Inn. You can live there with her. We'll send you things, straight from the storage,tomorrow, You can start moving in. Until then,we'll keep this—Oh!...What shall we name her?" The commander stood forward."Tye. Her name shall be Tye."

"Tye? A cute name. Tye It is then!"


End file.
